The Mysterious Sword Wielding Monk
by Marie Nomad
Summary: During his days with the Sekihoutai, Sano was hunting but got lost. He met with a strange bald wanderer with a bandage over his left cheek and a sword on his hip who calls himself 'Shinta'. Who is this mysterious man?
1. A Wanderer Enters

Hi! All characters belong to Shonen Jump and creator Nobuhiro Watsuki. Those three Sekihoutai members you don't recognize belong to me. I am not making any money off of this. The Sekihoutai was a military group that really existed.   
  
The Mysterious Sword wielding Monk  
  
Part One  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
The trees swayed in the wind as Sanosuke wandered down the path. His stomach growled as he looked around. "Stupid rabbit." He muttered. He was hunting with Katsu for some food for the Sekihoutai when he saw a rabbit and chased him. Now, he is lost, hungry, and feeling like an idiot.  
  
Suddenly, he smelled something cooking. The delicious aroma meant that someone was close by and he didn't know anyone close by. "Captain!" He screamed as he ran through the brush and saw a lone man stirring a pot on a campfire. He was short with a tan bandana on his head, a white bandage on his left cheek and wearing brown shirt with white pants.  
  
He looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." Sanosuke drooled at the smell. He was so hungry and yet he can't just ask for food from this stranger.  
  
"Are you hungry?" The man asked politely. "Do not worry, I can share with you."  
  
The boy grinned as he came up and sat next to him. "Thank you so much! I'm hungry." The man reached into his sack and got out a coconut shaped bowl and poured some stew.  
  
"What are you doing here alone?" The man asked softly. "Did you lose your parents?"  
  
"Well... I was hunting with my best friend Katsu for the Sekihoutai and..." He blushed in embarrassment, "I got lost chasing a stupid rabbit."  
  
The man smiled as he patted him on the head. "That is okay, when I was your age, I got lost myself. My master wouldn't let me forget about that for many years. So, you were with the Sekihoutai right?"  
  
"Uh huh! I just joined them but they're great. We represent the government and make sure that everyone's equal in this new era!" Sanosuke gushed.  
  
The man smiled again as his hands trembled. "That is good. Ah, forgive me, what is your name?"  
  
"I'm Sanosuke! What's yours?"  
  
The man paused as he looked down. Finally, he answered, "You can call me 'Shinta'. After we eat, we will put out the fire and look for your friends. They are no doubt worried about you. Do you know where they are?"  
  
Sanosuke snorted. "If I know where they are, I wouldn't be lost."  
  
"Of course."  
  
*****  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but admire the boy as they ate. This boy was bright, bold, and has this optimism that oozes off of him. It was reassuring to see someone so innocent despite the fact that he was working for the government.   
  
He watched the boy scarf down the food at a hurried pace. "You really are hungry, aren't you?"  
  
"Hmmm hmmm." Sanosuke nodded as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.   
  
Kenshin was nervous about helping this boy go back to his friends. Despite the fact that he shaved his head, covered his scar, and wields a harmless looking reverse-blade sword, he still runs a risk of being recognized by someone he served with. Still, he would not forgive himself if he just let a little boy run around lost. After their stomachs are full, Kenshin washed the dishes and extinguished the fire.   
  
"Sanosuke-chan, do you remember anything about your campsite?" He asked politely.  
  
Sanosuke glared at him. "Don't call me chan! I'm nine years old! I'm a big boy!"  
  
Kenshin was stunned. By the looks of him, Sanosuke looked twelve. It was obvious that unlike the vertically challenged warrior, Sanosuke is destined to be tall. "A big boy who had gotten lost." Kenshin reminded.   
  
The boy pouted and muttered, "Whatever."  
  
*****  
  
Sanosuke tapped his food impatiently. He and Shinta were supposed to be searching for his camp and this weird man was just kneeling on the ground. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for your camp, Sano-chan." Shinta replied as he picked up a twig. "Hmmm..."  
  
"By looking on the ground? The camp is really big!"  
  
The taller man sighed and explained, "We cannot just wander around aimlessly. The woods are full of clues to what you want to look for. You just have to learn how to see it."  
  
The boy crossed his arms skeptically. There was something odd about Shinta he could not explain. It could be the fact that he was bald like a monk and yet is carrying around a sword. As far as he knew, monks don't carry swords but he wasn't an expert on monks or religion.   
  
The man got up holding a broken branch. "You are in luck, Sano-chan; the camp is not far away. It is this way." He started to walk away. Sanosuke, stunned at the monk's behavior, ran after him.  
  
They walked a couple of miles and came upon a familiar set of tents. "Sanosuke!" Katsu screamed as he ran up.   
  
"Katsu!" Sanosuke gushed as he came up and hugged him. "I thought I lost you!"  
  
Katsu got out his rifle and hit the boy on the head. "You idiot! How could you still get lost?"  
  
Sanosuke sniffed as he held his head. "I don't know. I just did."  
  
The slightly smaller boy looked up at Shinta. "Who's he?"  
  
"He's Shinta; he found me and brought me back here." Sanosuke explained, "Shinta-san, this is Katsu, my best friend."  
  
Katsu glared at Shinta and whispered, "You brought a stranger here? Are you nuts?! He could be one of the enemies!"  
  
"No he's not! He's a monk." Sanosuke said confidently as he pointed to Shinta's bald head.  
  
Katsu sweatdropped and pointed to Shinta's sword. "Monks do not carry swords."  
  
"They don't? But, he's bald! All monks are bald!" Sanosuke argued.  
  
"Actually, I never said I was a monk." Shinta added on helpfully as he came up.  
  
Sanosuke fell over in disbelief. "You're not a monk?"  
  
"Not really. I am not that pure." Shinta got up and bowed. "I must leave you now. Good luck on your mission." He turned around to walk away only to meet face to blade with a sword.  
  
"You will not be going anywhere." Bonsani said as he pointed the sword at him. "Please give me your sword."  
  
"He wasn't hurting me!" Sanosuke screamed. He didn't want Shinta to get hurt. This mysterious man who looked like a swordfighting monk didn't do anything to harm him. In fact, he may have saved his life.  
  
"Do not worry, Sano-chan. The truth will be known." Shinta said as he got out his sword and sheath and in one smooth gesture held them out hilt first to show that he meant no harm.  
  
"Thank you." Bonsani said as he accepted the sword, "Forgive me but we had to make sure that you do not pose a threat to our organization. You cannot be too careful these days."  
  
Sanosuke gritted his teeth and get ready to yell again when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Shinta was just staring at Bonsani and nodded in consent. The boy was confused, anyone else would be yelling right now in anger or rage but Shinta was calm almost apologetic.   
  
"That is true and I do understand. I hope that you do return the sword, it means a great deal to me." Shinta said in a soft voice.  
  
"We will speak to Captain Sagara about this." Bonsani said as he looked at the sword briefly.   
  
Sanosuke watched helplessly as Bonsani took Shinta by the arm and led him to the tents. "Please don't let anything bad happen to Shinta." Sanosuke prayed.  
  
*****  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but feel nervous. He was alone, unarmed, and in the middle of an army camp supported by the government. It wasn't like he was in any real danger. Even alone, he can still escape if he need to. It wasn't like he was afraid of the government, after all most of his comrades are now part of the government. Still, he didn't want to be found. The last thing he wanted was to get caught up in politics again.  
  
"You must be Shinta." A man said as he came up. He was tall with brown hair wearing a western style bright uniform. For some reason, he and Sanosuke looked similar. "I am Sagara Souzou, Captain of the Sekihoutai. Thank you for finding Sanosuke for us, he is a good kid but has this habit of getting into trouble." The man was warm and his words rang of truth.   
  
Kenshin smiled slightly. "It was nothing. Sanosuke was close to the campsite and he had just wandered in. I merely pointed him in the right direction. I do not wish to cause you or your group any harm. I am merely a wanderer who do not with to cause any inconvenience."   
  
Captain Sagara stared at him and nodded. "Yes, I see. Well, we are still thankful for your assistance. Would you like to stay with us for a while? There are many rebels around here and you can be a great help to us."  
  
Kenshin nervously felt his left side. Memories of the war bore fresh in his mind. "I do not wish to kill for you." Bonsani and Captain Sagara looked at him in shock. Kenshin mentally slapped himself on the head. **Idiot! They didn't ask you to do that!**  
  
"No, it's nothing like that." Captain Sagara said as he shook his head. "You can fight with us if you wish or help out around the camp; mending wounds, cooking, cleaning... stuff like that. If you wish to leave, you may leave but we do need your help."  
  
Kenshin sighed as he thought about the idea of working with a government group again. The risks of being found out are high and he had worked so hard for the new government to be established. Like before, back when he was a naïve fourteen-year-old he cannot refuse the chance to help. "I will not fight for you. I will help out in any other way I can."  
  
"Good." Captain Sagara got out Kenshin's sword and handed it to him. "Here is your sword back."  
  
*****  
  
Sanosuke paced back and forth as Katsu watched. "Oh come on, the captain won't hurt Shinta if he isn't a spy." Katsu commented as Sanosuke started to make a hole in the ground from his pacing.  
  
"But what if he is? Shinta is a really nice guy and he wouldn't betray us." Sanosuke's eyes watered up. "I don't want him to get hurt because of me."  
  
Katsu glared at his friend. "You idiot, Captain Sagara won't let that happen. He's real smart and so if Shinta's a good guy, he will tell."   
  
"And he is a good guy so he's staying with us for a while." Captain Sagara announced as he, Shinta, and Bonsani came up. Shinta have his sword at his side looking pretty happy.  
  
"Really?!" Sanosuke gushed, "All right!"  
  
Captain Sagara muttered, "Sano really liked Shinta."  
  
The boy paused in his celebrations and hugged Captain Sagara. He didn't want the captain to think that he liked Shinta more than his father figure. "Not as much as you."  
  
Captain Sagara chuckled as he patted Sanosuke on the head. The endearment was heartwarming but a little embarrassing. "Not in front of the men, Sano-chan." He whispered.  
  
Shinta tilted his head and said, "There is no reason why a son cannot show love to his father."  
  
Sanosuke and Captain Sagara stared at him and Sanosuke said, "Silly! Captain Sagara's not my father! My dad's a farmer!"   
  
Shinta laughed as he rubbed his head. "Forgive me, I sensed a deep connection between you and... there was a resemblance between you."  
  
Sanosuke grinned at the bald man's mistake. There had always been a unique bond between the two. Many times, his friends joked that Captain Sagara could be Sanosuke's long lost father. "That's okay."  
  
"Okay, Sanosuke, can you please show Shinta our base and help him get set up?" Captain Sagara asked.  
  
"Captain Sagara, are you sure we should be doing this?" Bonsani asked as he pulled his superior to the side. "We don't know a thing about this man. He could be a spy. He could be a thief. For all we know he could be the Hitokri Battousai himself."  
  
Shinta tensed up as he stopped. Sanosuke was confused at his expression. Ever since he had met him, Shinta was smiling and very kind now he had this weird look in his eyes that can't be understood. Was this man afraid of the Battousai? He was the strongest fighter besides Captain Sagara. "Shinta?"  
  
Captain Sagara glared at Bonsani. "You idiot, the Battousai is on our side. If you wish to fight you must know the difference between friends and foes."  
  
"I'm sorry." Bonsani said as he bowed.  
  
Shinta relaxed and smiled at the boy again. "I am fine. Show me your camp, Sano-chan."  
  
*****  
  
Kenshin felt at ease as he knelt behind the bucket cleaning uniforms. It had been several hours since he found Sanosuke and ended up supporting the Sekihoutai. While they had connections to the government, they rarely contacted them and relied on messengers. The Sekihoutai were a band of farmers and peasants who were not trained in the art of fighting like the Chousu Ishin Shishi's samurai that he had to deal with. They were simpler in many ways, not brought up with the status of the elite. That made them kinder, less arrogant, and more determined for a Japan without classes and where everyone can have a last name. Being a son of a farmer himself, he was more at ease with them. He can understand them on a more personal level than he could ever with his old group. Despite the fact that he was a sword carrying samurai who was responsible for the dawn of the new era, deep down he will always be Shinta, the farm boy.  
  
"Hey, Shinta!"   
  
Kenshin looked up at the now familiar boy. Sanosuke had been hanging around him like a little brother he never had. He was bold, bright, and has an endless energy about him that made him just go everywhere. "Sano-chan, would you like to join me?"   
  
Sanosuke looked at the laundry and shook his head. "No way, that's girl's work. Why do you do that thing? No one wants to do the laundry."  
  
Kenshin had rung the cloth in his hands. It was strange, even for him to do 'women's' work. When he was living with his sensei, he had to do the laundry, even during the cold winters when he had to break ice just to get water. Even when he was with his wife, Tomoe, she did the laundry. However, when he started wandering, he had taken to a special likeness toward laundry. With laundry, he can clean instead of soil. Besides, it was one of the ways he could earn money while he was wandering. "Because it is dirty and you need clean clothes if you want to make people respect you." Kenshin replied softly.  
  
"Oh." Sanosuke seemed to accept the answer and sat beside him. "Why do you carry a sword if you never use it?"  
  
Kenshin bowed his head down as he put the cloth onto the line. "I just do."  
  
"Will you ever fight with it?"  
  
Kenshin stared at the cloth in front of him. He had fought many times with his sword but not once killed. Fighting made him long to switch the blade and break his vow. "I hope not."  
  
*****  
  
Sanosuke couldn't help but feel strange. Shinta had been here for several hours and he was still a mystery to him. He was bald and yet is not a monk. He carries around a sword but he never uses it. No one can fully understand what kind of work he used to do before. Several of his older comrades challenged him to fight but he refuses. It was against the samurai's code of honor to refuse a challenge so he cannot be a samurai.   
  
"What are you?" Sanosuke asked finally.  
  
Shinta turned his head and smiled. "I am just a simple wanderer."  
  
The boy fell over.  
  
"Forget it, kid." Coshi said as he came up. "He's a strange guy; one of those types that just love to confuse people."  
  
Shinta look at Coshi and said innocently, "I do not know why you are so interested in learning about me. I'm not that interesting. I am just a simple wanderer doing chores for a group of people."  
  
"A mysterious wanderer." Coshi added.  
  
"Do you have a fighting style?" Captain Sagara asked as he came up. "I know that you do not wish to fight with us but if we get attacked, I just want to make sure that you can defend yourself."  
  
"I can defend myself." Shinta smiled slightly as he stared at the man.  
  
"Prove it to us." Coshi challenged as he got out his sword and swung at him.  
  
"I do not wish to fight." Shinta insisted as he dodged the blow.  
  
"We're not asking you." Coshi swung again and missed.   
  
Sanosuke and the others watched as Shinta ran around with Coshi swinging and yelling insults at him.  
  
"Idiot!" *swung* "Shrimp!" *swung* "Baldy!" *swing swung* Coshi slashed at Shinta only to get his sword stuck in a tree.   
  
"Name calling isn't very nice." Shinta shook his finger at the man.   
  
Coshi growled as he pulled his sword out. "Come on! Take me seriously! Fight me!"  
  
"No thank you!" Shinta did a back flip and landed on a log. Sanosuke was awed by the man's agility. How can anyone move with grace and speed? He looked up at Captain Sagara who was watching intensely the entire time.   
  
"That's enough!" Captain Sagara boomed as he held out his hand.  
  
Shinta breathed a deep sigh of relief as he bowed. "Thank you, Captain Sagara; I do not know how much longer I could hold that."  
  
"That is fine. You have proven to be able to defend yourself." Captain Sagara looked at Shinta's sword still sheathed the entire time. "It is getting late, why don't we get some rest? We have a long day tomorrow."  
  
"Of course." Shinta bowed as he walked away.  
  
"Sir!" Coshi growled as he glared at Captain Sagara, "He was getting ready to fight back. I can feel it."  
  
"And that is why I had to call it off." The man said as he watched Shinta walked away, "Shinta dodged every single attack calmly without fear. He knew that you were not intending to kill him." **He knew what you were going to do before you do it. If he had gotten 'serious' with you, you may not be standing here right now.** He added mentally.  
  
*****  
  
Kenshin dropped next to a tree in the woods. The little 'demonstration' was taxing on his body. It wasn't the simple dodging that made it exhausting or the insults. It was the pressure of fighting the urge to not fight back, to keep his sword in his sheath. Despite the fact that it was a reverse-blade sword and could not do the damage a regular katana would do, he still cannot trust himself to use it freely. He was taught that a skilled assassin can use anything as a weapon of death. The reverse-blade sword could still kill if he desires it. The urge to just take the easy route of just killing him was still overwhelming.   
  
He sat up against the tree and propped his sword onto his shoulder like he normally did. It was a habit that he cannot and would not break for a while. It was still dangerous times and he cannot afford to be taken off guard.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Maybe if he was lucky, he can sleep for two hours.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I bet that you are wondering about Kenshin's and Sanosuke's characterizations. It was hard for me to do Kenshin since I didn't know what his mindset was in that time period. So, I decided that Kenshin would be doing everything he could to bury the Battousai instincts when he started wandering, including shaving his infamous hair and covering his scar. Besides, it's easier for him to act more 'rurouni' around cute little kids like Sanosuke. However, this Kenshin will not oro or say 'that it is'.   
  
Sanosuke is much easier. I figured him to be a bright and very idealistic boy before the betrayal. So, he's more like the Sanosuke in the series except much cuter. 


	2. Ambush!

The Mysterious Sword Wielding Monk  
  
Part Two  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
Sanosuke snickered as he tiptoed through the bush with the bucket of cold water in his hands. It was 'tradition' for someone to wake up the new guy with a nice cold bath. He remembered the 'reception' he had when he first joined. He screamed and tried to pound the guy who did it to him. It was his conciliation that when a new guy shows up, he will do the 'welcome'.   
  
With cat-like stealth, Sanosuke walked up to the still sleeping monk/samurai/wanderer and held the bucket over his head. Shinta's eyes shot open and with a quick thrust of the hilt broke the bucket in half and poured the freezing water all over the boy's body. "HEY!"  
  
"Oh no!" Shinta gasped as he looked over the boy. "I am so sorry, are you okay? I thought I was being attacked. Did I hurt you? Do you need a healer?"  
  
Sanosuke coughed as he spat out the water. "No! I'm not okay! I'm wet! I'm all wet! No fair! No fair!"  
  
Shinta sighed in relief as he put the sword at his hip. "At least you are not hurt. Let me dry you off, Sano-chan."  
  
The boy was startled, not by the fact that Shinta had managed to break the bucket with his sword or the fact that he was aware of what was going on but that he was actually sorry about what happened. Someone else would laugh at Sanosuke and chide him for pulling a prank but not Shinta. The only one else that would feel that much remorse was the captain himself. "Okay." He muttered.  
  
After Shinta helped dried him off and got him his extra set of clothes, he endured the ribbing from Katsu and the others.   
  
"Did you like the last 'bath' too much, Sanosuke?" Katsu laughed as he sat on the log watching Shinta drying off Sanosuke's hair.  
  
"Ah, shut up." The other boy pouted.  
  
"I do not know about this 'traditional' bath. If I do, I would have let you pour water on me, Sano-chan." Shinta said as he hung Sanosuke's clothes to dry.  
  
"That's not the point!" Sanosuke seethed, "All new guys get baths. That's the rule."  
  
"Ah, to get cleaned, I must remember that." Shinta nodded and Sanosuke bang his head on the table in frustration.   
  
*****  
  
Kenshin did feel sorry for Sanosuke for the 'bath' he avoided. He could remember all the times when he was awaken by a cold 'bath' by his master. At least he was kind enough to help Sanosuke dry off. As he was getting his clothes dried and tried to make sure that Sanosuke's friends stop making fun of him, Captain Sagara appeared.  
  
"Shinta." Captain Sagara said as he came up, "I was wondering if you would like to come with us to town to inform citizens about the government's policies to cut the price of rice in half. You seemed to be the likeable type, you can help us."  
  
Kenshin's jaw dropped. "Likeable? Me?" He could not believe it. Someone had told him that he was likeable. Someone actually believes that the Battousai was a likeable man. True, he was nice to others but to be said that he was likeable was a little odd for a former manslayer like him.   
  
"Of course you. You do not have to fight with us just come with us. You will have to wear our uniform and the double sword set." Captain Sagara explained.  
  
Kenshin grabbed his own sword and clutched it in his hands. "I'd rather not have two swords, Captain Sagara. I want to keep my sword."  
  
"Of course."  
  
*****  
  
"I'm sorry, sir but *snicker* that was the smallest uniform we had." Oriko said as he fit a uniform on Shinta's small frame. The embarrassment over Sanosuke's 'bath' was forgotten and everyone had something to focus on.   
  
In the fitting tent stood Shinta wearing a Sekihoutai uniform with his hands covered by his sleeves and his feet hidden from view by his pants. His bald head was exposed with only the small red bandana to cover a small part of it. Shinta looked and obviously felt ridiculous.  
  
"I had no idea he was that small." Bonsani said as he looked down.   
  
"I tried to alter it but it would just make him look silly. We don't have uniforms for his frame; most of our troops are adult farmers and merchants who had more... muscle." Oriko explained as he looked at the uniform.   
  
Sanosuke and Katsu were tickled at the sight. They had similar problems when they first the Sekihoutai but they were children who would grow up. Shinta was obviously no different. "Maybe after you get your growth spurt you can catch up." Bonsani said.  
  
Shinta glared at him and held his sword. "I'm nineteen."  
  
At once, everyone face faulted in disbelief. "NINETEEN?! YOU'RE NINETEEN?!" Sanosuke exclaimed, "I thought that you're fifteen!" It was the truth. Shinta's wide eyes, slender frame, and that innocent sounding voice made him look and act much younger than nineteen.   
  
"I'm eighteen and I'm way taller than this shrimp." Bonsani muttered.   
  
"I'm just small for my age." Shinta growled as he took off the oversize uniform.   
  
*****  
  
After much deliberation and the constant fight to cut the group down with a few sword moves, Kenshin decided to wear just his normal clothes. It irritates him many times to be shorter than the average fighter and to look much younger than he was. However, he had learned to accept his shortcomings and used them in battle. He was the Battousai, he could jump higher than many buildings and father than the widest cliffs. If people see him, they do not think of him as a threat until it was too late. Despite his lean structure, he does have muscles of steel.  
  
"Sorry you're too short to wear a uniform." Sanosuke said as he came up grinning wildly. "I'm too small for a uniform too."  
  
"But you are young, you will grow. Unlike me." Kenshin said as he put his hand on Sanosuke's head. He can feel Sanosuke's bright energies and optimism. It was being around him made him feel warm inside.   
  
"Well, yeah. When I grow up, I'll get the largest sword and protect everyone around me. I'll be so strong even the Battousai will be awed by me." Sanosuke boasted as he beat his little chest.   
  
**Maybe he was already.** Kenshin smiled again at the comment.   
  
Sanosuke looked down and said, "Ummm... Shinta, do you have a last name?"  
  
"A last name? Of course, it's Himura." Kenshin remembered the time when he and his sensei were talking when he was a little boy. Hiko had given him the last name to show that he was a samurai to make him feel proud.   
  
"I don't have a last name but that will change when the four classes are equal." Sanosuke said as he looked down. "Can I choose my last name when everyone is allowed to have one?"  
  
"I don't see why not. It is your name. Do you have an idea of what you want to call yourself?"   
  
Sanosuke pulled Kenshin down to his level and whispered, "Sagara."  
  
"Oh?" Kenshin's eyes widened. "You wish to name yourself after your captain?" He whispered back.  
  
The boy blushed as he nodded. "Don't tell anyone about his. I want to ask the captain himself. It's a surprise. Do you think he will let me?"  
  
"I don't see why not. It is often a great honor to pass down a name from one generation to the next." Kenshin said as he remembered the tradition of all Hiten Mitsurigi Ryuu Masters taking on the name Seijirio Hiko. After he left for his redemption, he contemplated returning to his master to complete his training but he can't. He didn't want to become more dangerous than he already is and the thought of begging his master to forgive him was too much. He will never take on the Seijirio Hiko name.   
  
"Great!" Sanosuke gushed as he marched next to Kenshin with a spring in his step. "I can't wait to ask the captain."  
  
The two walked on. Kenshin had one hand hovering over his hilt. He can feel someone was watching and waiting. There were many of them and he wasn't entirely sure how strong they are. He wasn't sure if he can take on so many on his own without giving in to the bloodthirsty demon within his fragile soul.  
  
Captain Sagara held out his hand and the group stopped. "Come out." He dared as he got out his sword. Fifty men came out with swords in their hands. He looked at Kenshin. "Shinta! Prepare yourself!"  
  
Kenshin nodded as he unsheathed his sword. He cannot avoid fighting, not without putting innocent lives in danger. He went into battle stance, his heart was racing, his eyes became focused, at that moment, he was ready to do battle.   
  
"HEY! THE MONK'S GOT A BACKWARDS SWORD!" One of the thugs exclaimed and Kenshin fell over. He had to wonder why so many people keep on thinking that he was a monk.  
  
At once, the ambushers and the Sekihoutai army looked at Kenshin's reverse-blade sword. "You're holding the sword wrong." Sanosuke pointed out.  
  
"No, it's a reverse-blade sword." Kenshin explained, "I cannot kill with this blade."  
  
There was silence as both sides stared at the 'monk'. Finally Sanosuke asked, "What kind of idiot would go around carrying a sword that can't cut?"  
  
"Me." Kenshin said as he looked at the thugs. "Do you wish to give up or die?"   
  
The thugs laughed at the man. At once, Kenshin realized that those words are having little effect. He wasn't the Battousai, he wasn't wielding a deadly katana, and he was the third smallest person of the group. He wasn't as frightening as he was back when he was an assassin. "Get the runt first." The leader ordered.   
  
Kenshin braced himself as the horde came after him. They attacked him one-by-one and he saw the moves coming. He focused on them. The battle cries, the scent of sweat and blood, and even the shaking of the ground beneath his feet was intoxicating. All he wanted to do was killing them and protect innocent Sanosuke. Then, he remembered his dead wife and his promise. He cannot break that promise to her. He cannot take any more lives. He flipped and landed behind them and ran off. The horde chased after him like he expected. He jumped high into the trees and allowed himself to let loose.   
  
He screamed and lashed out causing each one to drop. They were alive and barely conscious; hopefully they won't be of a bother soon. He can hear the fighting going on the path. "AAAHHH!" A familiar scream was held.  
  
Kenshin's heart stopped as he turned toward the clearing. "SANO-CHAN!" He rushed at full speed and saw the boy lying on the ground. He had failed. Like so many times before, he had failed in protecting the ones he cared about. He failed to protect the three girls. He failed to protect his wife. He failed to protect an innocent idealistic boy. He closed his eyes as the manslayer within him screams for blood. He faltered and opened his eyes to see the leader staring at him. "You will die." He stated coldly.  
  
The leader's face paled like many had before. The Battousai felt freedom as he chased the leader and the others. They were much easier to deal with than before. The restraints on his mind and soul had vanished. At that moment, nothing mattered to him. Voices blurred around him as he ripped off his bandage and slashed at the bandits more. He didn't see anything else or hear anything else except for the victims in front of him.  
  
"SHINTA, STOP!"  
  
The man stopped and blinked. This wasn't the Revolution any more. He looked around to find the bandits were on the ground, scared, wounded, but breathing.   
  
"Stop it right now, Shinta. Sanosuke is fine." Captain Sagara ordered as he put his hand on the man's shoulder. Kenshin felt reality returning and the manslayer instincts reverting. The boy was alive. He did not need to let loose again.   
  
"What happened?" He asked as he held his head and turned around smiling hoping the man didn't see his display.  
  
"Sanosuke was wounded but I saved him. You don't have to kill today." The man replied as he reached up and touched the bandage. Kenshin felt the bandage and realized that part of it was peeled off to reveal the scar. He knows.  
  
*****  
  
Sanosuke opened his eyes to see that he was lying on a cot with his head in a bandage. Shinta was sitting over him and smiled down at the boy. "What happened?" The boy asked as he rubbed his head.  
  
"You were hit on the head, Sano-chan." Shinta replied as he sat with him. Sanosuke noticed that Shinta seemed different for some reason.   
  
"Are you okay? You seem sad." Sanosuke observed and then panic rose in his heart. They were ambushed, he was hurt, and what if something happened to Katsu or the captain. "DID ANYONE DIE?"  
  
Shinta's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, not at all. We were ambushed but we fought off the bandits. Katsu is getting the firewood and Captain Sagara is with the troop. They will be back soon."  
  
Sanosuke wasn't satisfied with the answer. He sat up and grabbed Shinta's shirt. "Then why are you depressed?"  
  
"Because I nearly forgot what I want to be." Shinta answered as he looked down. "I'm sorry, Sano-chan but I have to leave. I am a wanderer and my place is not with the Sekihoutai."   
  
"Oh." Sanosuke turned his head as he tried not to look sad. He shouldn't feel this bad. He knew Shinta for only a day and didn't know that much about this mysterious bald wanderer but he still wanted to be with him. "Did the captain agree?"  
  
"Yes, I am sorry, Sano-chan but I have to leave."  
  
"Why?" Sanosuke was confused, he thought Shinta was staying. "Is it because I made fun of your sword or that I was too weak to defend myself? I'll get much stronger. I promise."  
  
Shinta put both hands on his shoulders. "It has nothing to do with you but everything to do with me. I have to deal with things and it is best if I do it alone."  
  
Sanosuke stared up at him. He did mean well. Shinta was so kind and yet there was something odd about him. There were so many questions that remained unanswered. Why does he wander? Why does he carry around a backwards sword? Why is his head bald if he wasn't a monk? "You're weird."  
  
Shinta laughed as he nodded. "Yes, I am." He paused and then reached into his shirt. Sanosuke's eyes widened as the man held out a small top. It was green and cracked with age. "Here."  
  
"A top?" Sanosuke asked insulted. He was too old for toys like tops. He was a fighter and part of the Sekihoutai. Why is he giving him a top?  
  
"Yes, I had this since I was a child. It is my good luck charm. It kept me safe and I want you to have it." Shinta explained softly as he placed the top in Sanosuke's hands. His hands shook as he held it. To have it for so long, it must mean so much to him.  
  
"Why are you giving it to me?" Sanosuke whispered in awe.  
  
"Because, I need to grow up. Take good care of it, Sanosuke." Shinta nodded as he got up and started to walk away.  
  
"We'll see each other again right?" Sanosuke called out.  
  
Shinta paused, looked over his shoulder, and give a 'v' sign. "We will." He vanished into the woods leaving his friend behind.   
  
"I will get stronger and you will be proud of me." Sanosuke vowed as he fingered the old top in his fingers.  
  
*****  
  
Kenshin sighed as he walked through the woods with a heavy heart. He will miss that top but it was in good hands.   
  
"He will miss you." Captain Sagara said as he came out of the bushes.   
  
"Yes, but it is for the best. I cannot stay with the Sekihoutai and my presence would only attract trouble." Kenshin explained.  
  
"I understand." Captain Sagara looked him over and said, "You were not at all like what the others had said about you, Himura Battousai."  
  
Kenshin winced at the use of the name. It hurts to hear someone, even an ally call him that nickname. "Please, do not call me 'Battousai'. The Battousai is gone."  
  
"Of course... Shinta." Captain Sagara nodded.   
  
"How did you know that I was the Battousai?" Kenshin asked. He was certain that he didn't reveal anything except for his fight with the bandits.   
  
"You had that look in your eyes when you told me you do not wish to kill for me. The way you slept was the way many veteran fighters had done and that reflex that shattered the bucket. Then, when you were fighting those thugs, I saw those manslayer eyes. I knew that you were not just a sword wielding monk." Captain Sagara smiled and looked at him. "Do not worry, I will not tell anyone."  
  
"Thank you, I didn't want to attract any unneeded attention." Kenshin bowed his head in respect.  
  
"May I ask why the deception? You are infamous for ushering in the new era. The new government would have made you into a hero and give you a position. Why give that up to become a wanderer?" Captain Sagara asked confused.  
  
Kenshin looked down. It was the first time that anyone had asked him that question. "I was no hero. I was a heartless assassin that had slaughtered many people for this era. I discovered my sins and will atone for them. If I work for the government, they will ask me to kill for them. I cannot do that. I cannot kill for them again. I will still fight for the Meiji Era but I will not shed blood to do so."  
  
Captain Sagara stared at him. "You are a truly honorable man, Himura Shinta." He stood up straight and saluted him. "Take care. We will make the Meiji Era peaceful and honor the sacrifice of your soul. No matter where you go, I will support you."  
  
Kenshin bowed toward him. "Thank you, and I wish you luck with the Sekihoutai. You are a good leader. And take care of Sanosuke, he has great potential."  
  
"I know. I will." The man lowered his salute.   
  
*****  
  
Three weeks passed as Kenshin wandered into the city of Edo. His hair had grown out somewhat but he still wore the bandana since he looked fairly silly. The city was bright and has people everywhere.   
  
"I cannot believe those traitors." A vendor said as he talked with a customer. "They lied about the tax cuts and the price on rice. Those damn Sekihoutai."  
  
Kenshin stopped as his blood turned cold. He raced up to the vendor and demanded, "What about the Sekihoutai?"  
  
"They lied about representing the government." The vendor answered as he stepped back at the man's harsh gaze. "Their leader Sagara Souzou was executed for his crimes of treason. They're displaying his head that way if you want to see." He pointed down the road.  
  
Kenshin didn't bother to thank him. He rushed down the street, faster than the eye can see. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Would the new government do anything so low against one of their own? Finally, he saw a crowd of people surrounding a display case. Shoving his way in, Kenshin finally got up to the front to see Captain Sagara's bleeding head being displayed like a trophy. It wasn't the first time that he had seen a disembodied head, he had beheaded a few people in the war, but he felt sick and angry.   
  
"Bastards." He growled. The new government, the same government that he had helped established had betrayed their own kind. It's obvious that the government could not keep their promise for lower taxes. They cannot admit their mistake so they used the Sekihoutai as a scapegoat.   
  
"Yes, they are traitors to the government." A man agreed.  
  
"I'm glad they're dead." A woman beside him nodded.  
  
Kenshin's fists tightened as he stared at his friend's head. Like so many he had befriended, Captain Sagara was dead. He couldn't help but wonder what if he stayed with them? Would he be able to save them or die with them? He also realized something else, what would stop the government from denying responsibility for all the assassinations he caused? Now, he knows that he cannot fully trust the government.  
  
"Sanosuke." Kenshin whispered as images of the bright optimistic boy appeared in his mind. What happened to him? Was he dead or maybe in hiding? He was just a small boy and he wasn't wearing the uniform. There was a chance he could be alive but does he want to be found? Sanosuke, if he was alive, must be hurt and in great pain. If he knew what role Kenshin played in the Revolution, would he forgive him or want to kill him? He bowed his head down and prayed, **Captain Sagara, I will fight for the people and make sure the Meiji Government will remain true to their ideas. One day, people will know the truth about you and respect you, until then please rest in peace. Sanosuke, forgive me.**  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Epilogue

The Mysterious Sword Wielding Monk  
  
Epilogue  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
Kenshin was doing the laundry when he sensed a strong fighting spirit. He looked up to see Sanosuke standing there holding something in his hand. "Ah, Sanosuke, how are you feeling?" Kenshin asked politely. He felt bad for beating the man to a pulp but he had to defeat him. Sanosuke was full of rage and was focused on defeating the Battousai. The now taller man was not like the idealistic boy he knew and befriended. At least now, Sanosuke has a chance to be redeemed and to become the protector of people that he wanted to be. He had wondered if the fighter recognized him from before. He doubted it. His hair had grown back, his scar was showing, and his speech patterns changed.   
  
"Better. You kicked my ass back there." Sanosuke grinned as he put a fishbone in his teeth. "Thanks."  
  
Kenshin nodded and then asked, "Why are you here?"  
  
Sanosuke shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I was just checking on you guys." He looked at Kenshin closely. "Say, Kenshin, where did you get that reverse-blade sword of yours? A sword like that is very rare since only an idiot would use a sword that can't cut."  
  
"A swordsmith made it for me. I had it for ten years that I did." Kenshin replied as he looked at his sword.  
  
Sanosuke leaned down and asked, "What's your real name, Kenshin or Shinta?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin yelped as he leaned back.   
  
"I nearly didn't recognize you with all that hair but now that I had a chance to think about it. There can't be two harmless looking wanderers who's a little short with a reverse-blade sword walking around." Sanosuke chuckled as he watched the shocked look in his friend's face.   
  
  
  
Kenshin smiled in relief as he looked down. "Ah, you did recognize me. Shinta was the name I had before I was named Kenshin. You can call me either way if you wish."  
  
"I'll call you Kenshin then." Sanosuke nodded, "It's better for a swordsman." He reached into his pocket and held a familiar looking green top. "I still got it."  
  
Kenshin smiled as he recognized his old top. It was cracked in several places but it held up. "I'm glad." He looked down. "I'm sorry about what happened. If I had stayed, I may have made a difference that I might."  
  
"Or you might have been killed like the rest of them." Sanosuke sighed as he knelt down beside him. "Look, it's nothing personal. I still hate the government but you're okay. I like you even if you are still a little weird."  
  
"Weird me?" Kenshin asked innocently.  
  
Sanosuke shook his head. "Damn, you still look like a kid. I got a question, how come you seem so idealistic despite what the government did to you?"  
  
Kenshin beamed as he gazed at him. "I learned it from you. You were so bright and energetic back then. You were so optimistic and hopeful; it was heartwarming for a former manslayer like me that you are."  
  
The taller man blinked at the response. Kenshin had actually looked up to him? It was strange. "Well, you better not be wandering away any time soon. I'm much stronger than I was when I was a kid. I may not have my zambatou but I can kick ass."  
  
"I might stay for a while. Being a wanderer was lonely." Kenshin confessed.  
  
Sanosuke looked to see Kaoru teaching Yahiko in the back yard. He smirked. "Ah. It's that woman. I don't blame you. She's cute and a little young for you but hey if you want her go for it!" Sanosuke advised.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
That was then that Sanosuke decided to stay around the dojo. He liked Shinta and he knew how much the Sekihoutai meant to him. Knowing Kenshin's reputation as the Battousai, people will come around wanting a fight. If Kenshin doesn't want to fight, he can fight for him. Besides, he still owes Kenshin for that cold bath he was forced to get.  
  
The End 


End file.
